


Time, Effort, Love.

by SpazzingHoneyBee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, a lot of stuff goes on, idk how to tag, idk what im doing, its gonna get metta, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzingHoneyBee/pseuds/SpazzingHoneyBee
Summary: Hello~~ I'm glad you decided to click on my story <3 I hope you enjoy <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ I'm glad you decided to click on my story <3 I hope you enjoy <3

I sighed hanging up the phone dropping it on my bed I smiled softly "I'm going to see her again" I went to lay on my bed “Yuurii~” I hear someone say my name I jumped seeing my coach half naked the only thing covering him is his pillow my face felt hot “V-Viktor?” I tried to look away but I couldn’t I was staring into his eyes as he was in mine I backed up into my pillow “Yuuri who were you talking to?” he asked taking a step towards me his words sounded dragged out and slurred “Viktor a-are you drunk?!” I asked avoiding the question Viktor made a face “Nooo… yess hehe” He tried to lie but he laughed ruining it so he said the truth “Ya know the more drunk you are the more you become open… Yuuri” He said falling on my bed “Yuuri I have something to tell youu” He said reaching towards me my heart beat got faster I grabbed his arm pulling him up but not to close to me “Yuuri did you know…” He fell on my lap pushing on my thigh making me shiver I felt my face heating up “V-Viktor” I tried getting his attention but my voice wasn’t strong enough he pressed down again trying to sit up once he did he leaned close to my face causing me to back up he laughed “You hurt me when you do that Yuuri… But I can never seem to stop trying” I looked at him confused “W-what do you mean?” I asked “That, pulling away from me like I’m some type of monster” He looked down at his hands pulling them up to touch my face “Yuuri I’m not a monster so please let me in I just… want to be let in… Vpusti menya” He sounded so sad I looked at him his eyes they were locked on mine “I… Viktor I’m s-“He cut me off before I could say anything “Shh I know” I frowned “You should get some sleep Viktor…” He nodded “Can I sleep with you?” I turned red again making Viktor laugh “You can say no I was just wondering… You opened the door so what do you want me to do just stand there?” He said I stared he sighed yawning he laid his head on my lap “I’m not taking a no this time” he said I shivered “W-wait! You might get a hangover-“ I tried to say but he cut me off “No no I know how to take care of myself Yuuri” He said in a hurt tone I frowned “Right… could you get up for a second so I can lie down?” I asked in a soft voice Viktor hummed sitting up I jumped up Viktor went on the other side of the bed turning on his side looking at me “Are you going to lay with me?” I froze and turned red Viktor… my idol the person who makes me feel alive when he’s around wants to lay with me in my bed I could just die “Is there something on my face? Tvoi guby pozhaluista” He said eyeing my lips I blushed more not knowing what that means but by the way he looked at my lips it was something about my lips “I-I no sorry” I choked out I got back into the bed stayed on the edge but not for long Viktor pulling me into a hug and whispered “Pozvol'te mne v Yuri” from the way he said it, it made me feel bad “Watashi o anata ni irete okeba… Anata wa watashi o kizutsukerudeshou ka?” I whispered back my voice cracking I felt Viktor tense around me from my voice cracking "You are going to teach me some Japanese" Viktor trailed off falling a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations~
> 
> Vpusti menya- Let me in  
> Tvoi guby pozhaluista: Your lips, please  
> Pozvol'te mne v Yuri- Please let me Yuuri 
> 
> Watashi o anata ni irete okeba… Anata wa watashi o kizutsukerudeshou ka?- If i let you in... will you hurt me? 
> 
> It's sad i remmeber these's from memory anywho!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!! Much love <3


End file.
